You're a Shota, dude!
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, most gajeness, nistaness. Kalau Uchiha Sora tengah dimabuk cinta, bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke, Sakura, Nami, dan Ikuto? RnR onegaai !


**a/n: **ini fic keempat dari drabble tentang SS Family ;p semoga sukaaa~!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tittle: **_**You're a Shota, dude!  
><strong>_**Rate: **_**T**_**  
>Language: <strong>_**Indonesian**_**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_**Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Summary: **_Drabble, most gajeness, nistaness. Kalau Uchiha Sora tengah dimabuk cinta, bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke, Sakura, Nami, dan Ikuto? RnR onegaai~!_

**Warning(s): **_**Drabble, Gaje, Canon, OC for next generation, almost future fic, OOC, minim deskrip, etc.**_

**Still want to read it if you don't like this pair?  
>You'd better go to the hell! *digampar*<strong>

**Don't like don't read! ;)**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hari itu memang hari libur seluruh <em>shinobi <em>Konoha. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh sang Hokage, pria pirang yang mulanya selalu iseng 'mengerjai' semua bawahannya dengan misi-misi nista dan melelahkan yang ada, kini berbaik hati memberikan mereka libur selama sepekan.

Tentu kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Hari ini mereka tengah terkapar lesu di teras belakang rumah —layaknya para budak yang baru merdeka dari tuannya. Hanya Nami yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi senang dan tenang serta lega sedikit pun. Bahkan di saat kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya asyik telentang di atas teras, gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu hanya terduduk di pojok seraya mengangkat sebelah kakinya. (Non, ini bukan warteg.)

—ah, agaknya bukan hanya Nami yang memilih untuk duduk di pojok teras sambil merenung. Karena di sebelah gadis beraut datar itu sang bocah berambut merah muda tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Namun ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang terpeta di pipi ranumnya. Dialah Uchiha Sora. (Selama hampir tiga jam penuh mereka tidak bergeming dari posisinya.)

Memang tak ada yang menyadari ekspresi wajah Sora yang lebih berbinar hari ini. Terkecuali Sasuke dan Nami.

"Hei, kau terlihat lebih ceria hari ini Sora," tegur Sasuke seraya menyeringai tipis.

Sora menggeleng. Wajahnya semakin memanas (dan semakin imut). Dengan ragu ia menatap adik kembar dan ibunya bergantian, lalu ke arah kakaknya —yang masih tak berekspresi dan tengah menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Tatapan Nami seolah berkata; _kenapa-kau-menatapku-seperti-itu?_

"A-aa-aku tidak apa-apa. I-iya, bukan apa-apa. Muehehe,"

"Kau bohong, Sora-_kun_." —Sakura menimpali.

"Be-benar, kok _Kaa-saaan~!_"

"_Kaa-san _tidak pernah bisa kau bodohi, Sora."

"A-aku tidak bohong, Ikuto~!"

"Lalu kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya melamun, tersenyum-senyum sendiri, lalu merona?"

"I-itu, bukan apa-apa, serius, _Tou-san_!"

Catatan; Sora bukan orang yang pandai bersandiwara seperti kakak dan ayahnya. Ia tak bisa memakai kedok bengis dan _stoic_. Maka saat Nami terkekeh pelan dengan nada berat yang menyeramkan, bocah itu hanya merinding ketakutan, sementara yang lainnya melongo menyaksikan adegan langka tersebut. (Ini pertama kalinya Nami terkekeh.)

"_Nee-saan_~"

"—hmmpph. Kau sedang jatuh cinta … 'kan …?"

"…"

Yap. Dugaan Nami tidak meleset. Si _shota _tengah dimabuk cinta.

Ketiga anggota keluarga yang lain menatap _emerald _Sora seraya menampangkan seringai seram di wajah mereka. Mau tak mau, Sora hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya memanas. Dalam hati ia mengutuki kakaknya; _'Nami tolol Nami tolol Nami tolol Nami tolol!'._

"Uwaaah~! Anak _Kaa-san _sudah dewasa sekarang, yaaa!"

"Dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta?"

"Nanti _Kaa-san _buatkan nasi goreng merah muda untukmu yaa!"

"Nanti kucat rambutmu dengan warna hitam saja, ya!"

"Kapan kencanmu?"

"Kapan kau kawin?" (abaikan yang satu ini. Sasuke sinting.)

Pesan moral; jangan berdekatan dengan keluargamu jika kau tengah jatuh cinta. Terlebih kalau kau mempunyai kakak sinting nan kritis seperti Nami.

Layaknya Hinata yang tengah grogi di hadapan Naruto, Sora memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Bocah itu terlihat lebih lucu saat sedang malu-malu seperti ini. (Sakura sangaaat ingin mencubit pipinya, lalu memeluknya sepuasnya sekuat tenaga.)

"A-aku …"

"Pasti Hyuuga Hikari."

"!"

—oh, _darn_! Tebakan Nami tidak salah lagi. Sora memang baru-baru ini menyukai gadis berambut cepol bermata _lavender _yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Dan, _OMFG_! Nami membongkar lagi rahasianya di depan adik dan orangtuanya hanya dengan sekali tatap mata. Cih. Nami licikliciklicik.

Bocah lelaki berambut merah jambu itu menatap tajam _onyx _kakaknya. Namun itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Nami.

"Hn? Apa?"

"Kau—"

Catatan kedua; kau tidak bisa membohongi kakakmu.

Karena tak sanggup menerima segala macam diskriminasi, intimidasi, dan interogasi dari Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ikuto, Sora hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya. (_Yes of course. Just leave it to God, dear._) Sora menghela napas berat. Rona di wajahnya belum juga memudar.

"BAIKLAH, BAIKLAH! AKU MENYUKAINYA! YA! MENYUKAI HYUUGA HIKARI! —haaahhh … hah … hah …"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Hen—

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!"

—lalu seketika geledak tawa nista (yang bersumber dari ayah dan kakaknya) menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ketiga sosok berambut merah jambu itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah mereka. Inilah pemandangan paling nista nan adiwarna yang pernah mereka saksikan. Sasuke dan Nami yang terkenal _stoic _dan bengis kini tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seraya memegangi perut mereka.

Sejujurnya Sora tak suka dengan hal itu.

Ia merasa dirinya dilecehkan.

"—BUODOOOH~! _SHOTA _SEPERTIMU BISA JATUH CINTA TERNYATA! AAA—HMMPPH! GYAHAHAHAAH! AHAHAAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! KUKIRA SELAMA INI KAU _YAOI_, _BAKA_ _NO MUSUKO_! TA-TAPI —HMMPPHHH! MEMANGNYA ADA WANITA YANG AKAN JATUH HATI PADA LAKI-LAKI ANEH BERAMBUT MERAH JAMBU SEPERTIMU KELAK? —BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"KAU INI _SHOTA_, OY! HAHAHAHAHAA! SADARLAH! AHAHAHAHA!"

(Mereka benar-benar melecehkan.)

.

.

.

"Sialan … _Tou-san _… _Nee-san_ …"

Pesan moral kedua; jangan berani mengatakan _kau sedang jatuh cinta _jika penampilanmu meragukan ayah dan kakakmu.

—**FIN**—

* * *

><p>(*) Baka no Musuko: Anak (laki-laki) Bodoh.<p>

Hei, hei, hei. Jangan bunuh Chill ya =A= Chill tahu ini gaje banget soalnya ini kisah nyatanya otouto waktu dia bilang suka sama temen sekelasnya xD waktu itu Chill, Tousan, sama Neechan cuma bisa ketawa aja, soalnya otouto kan cengeng. Emang ada gitu cewek yang mau naksir sama dia? Lololol XDDD *digampar otouto*

Tapi sekarang otouto lagi di RS kena DB :( doain ya minna … Chill jadi gak ada temen buat ngeledekin lagi soalnya … *digampar lagi*

Yosh, abaikan curcolnya xDD feedbacknya minna? :3

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2503/2012**


End file.
